Chris McLean takes a hit in the brain
by penguinsskrp
Summary: It's the fifth season for Total Drama, but this time things don't go as planned, especiall for one host with the most. . .Better than it actually sounds! please r&r thank you!


**A/N Okay so I know this looks like one of those ff that is just about TD but has nothing to do with Chris? Well it does trust me! It's just taking me a while to get there. But anyway I'm sorry if maybe not everyone is in character or if info isn't right later on, please let me know, I haven't watched every episode yet but I plan to! Thanks again and please R&R!**

It was the fifth season of Total Drama and it was bound to be the most exciting, whether anyone knew it or not. . .

"Hi! Chris McLean here and welcome back to another full season of Total Drama Back in Action! This time we've joined our whole cast of four seasons together! And we've decided to place them here!" Gestures to an old abandon parking lot. "Another fun time at the movie sets!" A light post falls in the background. "It's not the safest place in the world, but where is!?" He laughs sadistically, while a vehicle can be heard off in the distance. "And now viewers here comes our contestants!" A bus quickly pulls into view and teens start piling out as soon as the doors open.

(I won't waste your time with the usual introduction so I'll just tell you who came, Bridgette, Beth, Courtney, Eva, Geoff, Cody, DJ, Harold, Heather, Ezekiel, Zoey, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Sadie, Katie, Noah, Lindsay, Owen, Tyler, Sam, Leshawna, Alejandro, Justin, Izzy, Dakota, B, Jo, Mike, Scott, Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Dawn, Sierra, Lightning, Staci. And Chef of course, so fast forward to afterwards, but just so you get a feel-)

Chris greets the contestants with his usual 'sup dude?' or 'welcome back _' and even 'Hey man!' ending with a fist bump or high five. Though most just sent him ugly glares or growls, wondering what they did to deserve this and why they even came back? Oh that's right for the chance to win a million green ones.

Chris looked over the cast with a huge grin on his face; this season was going to be fun. "Okay everyone listen up, since the budget has been cut even more this time, we don't really have any transportation, so looks like we'll be walking the tour from here." With that said Chris started walking off leaving everyone groaning and winning about what this new budget was going to cost them.

Eventually they caught up with Chris and the Host with the Most started showing them around. It took a while almost a good two hours but they finally made it to where they were staying. Just like last time they were going to have to live in movie trailers. Sighing the cast started for them.

"Aw man, not these things again." Duncan frowned.

"Brings back old memories huh?" Geoff said nudging Bridgett who giggled.

"Yeah." She said blushing, then Geoff and her proceeded to make out.

"Gaugh! Get a room you two!" Jo yelled.

Chris laughed at the disgruntled teens. "Okay kitties gather round time to put you into teams." More groans could be heard as they gathered closer, a few moving purposefully away from other cast mates. Chris shook his head and read off the names, it went something like this.

"Team one: Zoey, Justin, Izzy, Harold, Sam, Trent, Sierra, Courtney, Jo, Beth, Ezekiel, and Alejandro."

"Team two: Tyler, Owan, Heather, Duncan, Bridgett, Cody, B, Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Dawn, and Katie. "

"Team three: Scott, Mike, DJ, Dakota, Noah, Lindsay, Lightning, Sadie, Leshawna, Gwen, Eva, Staci, and Geoff." Everyone separated into their teams. "Great now that's all settled let's move on. Your first challenge will be at first light tomorrow, now get cracking! Chef's made a special surprise for all of you!" Chris grinned. A few people turned pale.

TD TD TD TD

Next day . . .

Chris was pacing up and down the set, Chef standing patiently beside him. "Where are they?" Chris growled, he had blown a giant horn at least four times now, and nothing, no one had coming running, ready at the whim. He had specifically told them there was to be a challenge at first light and guess what the sun rose at six meaning that's when the challenge was to begin, but apparently no one else thought so. Throwing his arms up in frustration Chris growled. "S'pose I'll just yell at them through the speakers." And with that he marched off towards the giant control center for all the sets. Chef started to fallow. "No dude, stay here in case any of them show up, let me know if they do." Then he turned and walked away without another word.

Ten minutes later . . .

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyheads!" Chris's voice boomed through the giant speakers beside the movie trailers. "I said WAKE UP!"

Gwen jumped up, her head banging onto the bunk above her "Ouch!"

Cody tumbled out of the top bunk only for Owen to roll on top of him the next second. "Guaghhh"

Both Beth and Zoey sat up, Izzy falling somewhere from the ceiling. "What's going on?"

"Chris." Groaned Beth.

Back in the control center. . .

"There that should get them going!" Chris began to laugh.

"Yo Chris, there commin!" Chef's voice rose from the radio in Chris's pocket. Grinning like the Grinch he took it out.

"Roger that Chef, be there in five."

"Well hurry man; they don't look very happy. . ."

Smirking Chris headed towards the door.

Back on the set . . .

"Chef?! What the heck man!" Geoff yelled.

"Yea seriously, why are we all up so early?" Noah questioned. Chef frowned dangerously.

"Because you all were supposed to be up fifteen minutes ago!" He shouted. A few people flinched back but Duncan shrugged.

"Whatever man, it's like _six_ in the morning, and we went to bed at like midnight."

"I don't care if you went to bed a quarter past five! You all are late for the challenge!"

"Sooo would you care if we went to bed at a quarter before six?" Lindsay asked.

"NO!"

"Okay." She said timidly, quickly backing up and moving to stand behind Zoey and Anne Maria.

"Are we going to start this challenge or what?" Alejandro asked, who was still recovering from his previous 'incident'.

"Not without Chris, we ain't." Chef huffed.

"Speaking of the devil, where is Chris?" Courtney mumbled.

"Right here!" Chris said appearing from behind a few props. "I was wondering when you guy would show up." He grinned.

"Great, now can we please just get this over with? I want my million as soon as possible." Heather said.

"Your million?" Came at least eight different voices.

"Yeah? You think any of you losers has a chance against me?"

"Oh I can name plenty!" Duncan growled.

"Bring it Bambi!"

"Uh guys? Not the best time, okay? I'm trying to host a show here!" Chris yelled. Both Duncan and Heather became quiet but their glares only seemed to intensify.

"Okay so here's today's challenge, The Theater! Or just really, really, really old movies, okay? So each team will pick a theme then they must act out that theme like one would in a realllly old film, got it? Best team to impress the judges, Chef and I, will win the challenge."

"So, what's the catch?" Gwen asked. Chris began to laugh.

"Oh didn't I mention that while you're acting you'll be chased by giant mutant birds? Courtesy of the old horror film 'The Birds!' Oh and also the island didn't have any more room left for containment, so for now they'll be staying with us!" Just as Chris finished, dozens of giant birds started flying through the sky, a few people screamed.

"Haha! Okay cast time to get rehearsing! And Action!"

The three teams scrambled to come up with a good show, but it _was _hard to do so with giant birds dive bombing them every few seconds.

Chris began to cackle "I seriously love my job!" Chef joined in with his maniacal laughter.

Meanwhile team three was having a hard time choosing who to play their main characters. They had decided to act out a romance, though there were some objections at first they eventually all agreed, (anything to get out of the open or to win) and now they just couldn't decide on a good couple. Lindsay naturally wanted to be the main female role, but both Scott and Mike thought Leshawna should do it, while DJ, Noah and Geoff thought Gwen would be better. Lindsay frowned in disappointment.

"Hey guys, I can act good to!" She suggested, but no one seemed to be listening. _Well fine_, she thought, _if they won't listen to me, I might as well just show them!_ And with that she sprung into the air.

"Hey guys! Watch this awesome faint scene." She cried out as she acted out falling onto the ground, which in reality she did but not onto the ground, right onto Beth. Team three had been standing too close to team one for comfort, so when Lindsay let out a fake scream and crashed into Beth, the smaller girl went spinning.

"Oops! Sorry bestie!" Lindsay said chasing after her. But Beth was on a roll, literally, and she tripped and tumbled down the side of the set, knocking into one of the many props. Suddenly and abruptly everything got quiet, then the props started to tumble like building blocks, quickly taking down light posts and other heavy objects. Someone let out a powerful scream and the cast and crew quickly tried to run away. That's when it happened, when the props and heavy equipment turned direction and crumpled down like a giant wave, crashing and _smashing_ right into Chef and Chris.


End file.
